


Touched

by buriedandreset



Series: Wraith/Loba [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PTSD, Sex, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: Loba's had a lot on her mind of late, but has refused to dwell on it. Her repressed anxiety then takes matters into its own hands, and she finally opens up a little to Wraith.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Wraith/Loba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the sex scene seems disjointed, it took me like two weeks to write that one little part alone. But I didn't want to just gloss over it because it had deeper meaning to their relationship behind it. Hopefully I won't find it so difficult to write next time!

So far, things between Wraith and Loba were going well. For as hot-blooded as Loba could be, she was surprisingly patient when it came to Wraith. It was almost as though Wraith was like some sort of highly complex lock that if there was one slight misstep in unlocking her, she’d close up again and no amount of further tries would get her to open again. Loba had a light touch when she needed to handle delicate things. Though she didn’t think Wraith was fragile, far from it. But sometimes a delicate touch was called for when someone had trauma in their past.

Loba knew about Wraith’s amnesia, and she couldn’t even begin to understand that experience. While there were things that Loba wished she could forget about in her own past, she couldn’t imagine not remembering _anything_. As painful as losing her parents had been, she still had good memories with them. The good memories didn’t outweigh the pain and trauma of having seen them die, but it did sometimes soften the sting.

Though lately, the good memories did little to soften the pain. Part of it had been the Games moving to Olympus, and the other part had been trying to decide what to do about Revenant’s Source Code. Loba had been on edge ever since they’d first learned about the move to Olympus. Anita had noticed her being on edge, even commented on it, but no one else seemed to notice. Or if they did, they didn’t mention it. Loba was fairly certain Wraith had noticed, but she probably hadn’t said anything because she knew it was a sensitive issue that shouldn’t be poked at.

That was something they both had in common. They could generally tell when the other wasn’t okay, but they knew enough from their own experiences that there was a time and a place to press the issue. Being in the middle of the Arena was not one of those times or places. And when Loba and Wraith were together, they didn’t talk about Loba’s anxiety. In fact, the thief had been desperately trying to _not_ think about her problems. Which, of course, only actually worked when Wraith was around or she had something else to focus on.

But when Loba was alone, her thoughts turned towards the problems. And the rare times when Loba could push everything aside, it always inevitably resulted in nightmares that had her waking up in cold sweats.

“No!!” Loba exclaimed as she bolted upright in bed, snapping awake. Her heart was pounding and she pulled out a gun from her bedside table out of reflex and she scanned her bedroom for intruders. But she was alone, and after several tense moments, she took some slow, deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. She flipped the light on as she put her gun away. Pushing the sheets aside, she got out of bed and went into the bedroom, splashing cold water on her face. Closing her eyes, Loba leaned over the sink, head down as she tried to calm herself, but it wasn’t really working.

Grabbing a towel, she dried her face off, then glanced at the time. It was the dead of night, and she remembered Wraith’s offer of being there for her whenever she needed her. And she was needing someone now. Loba didn’t know if Wraith was actually asleep or not, so she opted for sending a text message. It would hopefully not be something that woke Wraith up if she was asleep. But she received a quick reply, indicating that Wraith had been awake. Just another message or two were exchanged before Wraith was on her way. Loba made herself a little presentable, changing into pajamas that weren’t soaked in cold sweat and she re-braided her hair. Beyond that, Loba didn’t put any effort into her appearance. For one, it was the dead of night, no one needed to put on make-up and their best clothes at this hour. For another, Wraith wouldn’t care what she looked like, and Loba herself didn’t completely care either.

Though she would’ve liked to have taken a quick shower, but she could do that later when she’d calmed down.

As it was, Loba spent most of the time waiting for Wraith doing her best to try to calm down. So when her girlfriend did arrive, Loba suddenly found herself at a loss for how to explain what had happened. It made her feel awkward because she was the type that tended to think about what she was going to say before she said it. At least that’s how she preferred it to go, but life didn’t always agree with her view.

It took one look at Loba for Wraith to know she was beyond anxious, to say the least. She was glad that Loba had reached out to her instead of sitting here suffering on her own.

“So I’m just going to bypass the typical question of if you’re okay because you’re clearly not, and simply say take your time. I’m not going anywhere,” Wraith stated. And she wouldn’t. She’d stay there as long as Loba wanted her there. Sometimes having amnesia and not having a set day job outside of the Apex Games had its perks. She didn’t have to take time off from work to make sure her girlfriend was okay.

“Thanks. I just don’t know how to start explaining things.” After all, to explain the current situation with Revenant would undoubtedly lead to the revelation of her parents’ death. But she could always skirt around it. After all, Wraith had skirted around what had caused her to have amnesia. She could talk without going too far into details she didn’t necessarily want to drag up.

“Go with whatever’s easiest,” Wraith suggested. A simple suggestion, but sometimes that’s not always something one tended to think of when in the throes of anxiety.

Loba nodded a little before she took a breath and centered herself. Talk about the easiest part first. She could do that. “The _demonio_ , Revenant. He wants his Source Code destroyed so he can die. For years, I’ve wanted nothing more than to kill him, but getting what I want means I give him what he wants. It makes me sick to think about it,” she began. Her nose crinkled with the last sentence. “I’ve been trying to decide what to do, and he keeps harping at me about it. I try not to think about it, but sometimes when I’m asleep, I don’t have a choice.”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to notice that there was some sort of animosity between Revenant and Loba. Moreso from Loba’s side of things. Revenant just seemed to be amused by how much she seemed to hate him.

“Knowing that getting what you want means he gets what he wants takes the satisfaction out of doing it. Would it still be worth it to kill him, even without the feeling of satisfaction?” Wraith posed. Loba had to think about that for a minute, turning the thought over in her head.

“It might still feel good pulling the trigger, but I don’t want him to be happy about dying. The _demonio_ deserves to suffer for what he’s done. He shouldn’t just get to escape it all.” Venom crept into Loba’s voice. She _really_ didn’t like the thought of Revenant getting peace after all the lives he’d cut short, and all the families he’d destroyed. But she also knew that if she didn’t kill him, more people could die by his hand, and more children would have to suffer like she had. And she didn’t want that.

“Perhaps he shouldn’t get to escape it, but would it be worse to let him continue to exist?” It was a question that needed to be asked, or so Wraith thought. It seemed that Loba needed to talk it out, so it would at least provoke some discussion.

“That I do not know. I know it would be torture for him to continue to exist, but it would also leave him with more opportunities to kill other people. And that blood would be partially on my hands,” Loba noted as she looked down at her hands.

As much as Wraith wanted to comfort Loba and tell her that it wouldn’t be her fault if Revenant killed people, it was obvious that some blame would fall on her. After all, she had the means to destroy the Source Code, and if she didn’t take it, it could have disastrous consequences.

“I can’t argue with that even though I want to tell you that it wouldn’t be your fault. It’s not an easy choice, but making the right choice is rarely an easy one.” Wraith moved closer to Loba, reaching out and setting her hand over Loba’s, which caused the thief to finally lift her head and look Wraith in the eye. “But know that whatever you choose, I’ll support you.”

Those words may not be the most prolific ones, but they still stirred emotions within Loba. She felt some tears welling up at the back of her eyes, but she did her best to hold them back. “Thank you, beautiful. That means more than I could ever truly say.” Loba smiled softly, leaned her forehead against Wraith’s and closed her eyes.

Wraith smiled, lifting a hand and pressing it against Loba’s cheek. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m with you,” she said softly.

Loba felt her emotions rising again, and before she was overcome by them, she captured Wraith’s lips with her own. She let her kiss say what she didn’t dare say aloud for fear of breaking the dam she’d built to keep certain emotions and pains locked inside of her. Wraith returned the kiss, letting it reaffirm what she’d said. It was a kiss that lingered, Wraith gently stroked her fingers along Loba’s cheekbone.

Finally, Loba broke the kiss. She took a slow breath and looked at Wraith. She gently caressed Wraith’s cheek.

“Thank you for coming. I know I’m not the best with talking, but I want to let you in.”

“I’ll always be here when you need me. And I’m not the best at opening up either. But I know I want to open up with you. I feel safe with you.” Wraith said, her fingers still stroking Loba’s cheek. Loba leaned into her touch, a little smile crossing her face.

“I feel safe with you, too. Which is strange, I haven’t felt safe since I was nine. And yet here I am, wanting to pour my heart out to you. You are precious to me, more precious than any treasure I could ever hope to steal.”

“Is that so? That’s certainly high praise coming from you,” Wraith teased.

“It is,” Loba responded. She held Wraith’s gaze, and not for the first time realized just how deep the brunette’s eyes were. It was hypnotizing, and Loba found herself falling into them.

Likewise, Wraith found Loba’s eyes to be hypnotizing. She felt her heart flutter as she held Loba’s gaze. She knew she wanted her, but Wraith was nervous because, well, she didn’t know what she was doing when it came to sex. But she decided to just go with it and hopefully she wouldn’t ruin anything. Not breaking eye contact, Wraith shifted to straddle Loba’s lap.

Loba slid her hands to Wraith’s hips, taking a breath. She could read the desire in Wraith’s eyes so she had an idea of what she wanted. And Loba definitely wanted Wraith in return.

“Is there something you want?” Loba asked, her voice a bit lower and silkier than it had been a minute ago.

“Yes,” Wraith responded, licking her lips. “But I have no idea what I’m doing,” she admittedly a bit sheepishly. After all, Loba undoubtedly was good at sex, and Wraith wasn’t sure the thief wanted someone’s fumbling hands on her.

“That’s alright, I have a feeling you’re a quick learner. And just follow what your body is telling you,” Loba murmured before she leaned in and captured Wraith’s lips in a heated kiss. Wraith returned the kiss, sliding a hand to the back of Loba’s head. As they kissed, Wraith leaned in closer, pressing her body against Loba’s.

After the admission from Wraith, Loba was more than happy to take things slowly. Despite keeping the kiss heated and spicy, Loba slowly slid her hands from Wraith’s hips along her back. Feeling the way Wraith’s body shifted in response to her touch, Loba kept her hands moving, taking in as much as she could touch. Keeping her hands on the move did make Wraith groan into the kiss.

Loba deepened the kiss as she slipped her hands under the hem of Wraith’s shirt, her fingers brushing against skin. While she’d seen Wraith topless before, she hadn’t had the pleasure to truly take in the feel of her skin. So she drank in the feel of that skin, gently tracing any scars her fingertips brushed over.

Wraith’s breath caught in her throat and she broke the kiss momentarily as she was overcome by emotion just from the simple act of being touched like this. And Loba’s fingers were only on her back, they hadn’t moved anywhere else yet.

“Is this alright?” Loba asked gently, as though she could read the other woman’s thoughts.

“It’s more than fine,” Wraith whispered as she gazed at Loba, already a little breathless. To emphasize that, Wraith pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. She was less self-conscious about baring her skin to Loba since her girlfriend had seen her topless before. “Touch me,” she whispered before she grabbed Loba by the back of her neck and kissed her fiercely.

Loba wasted no time in returning the heated kiss and sliding her hands back to Wraith’s back. One hand slid to the clasp of Wraith’s bra and expertly and slid it off, casting it aside. Loba returned to caressing Wraith’s skin, having noted how cold she’d felt initially, she could feel the skin beginning to warm up the more she touched Wraith. Her hands drank up Wraith’s back, then they slid around to the front and she palmed her girlfriend’s breasts.

Groaning loudly, Wraith arched into Loba’s hands. While she was almost perpetually cold, she was starting to feel warm the more Loba touched her. And she wanted more, to feel more, and also had a growing and intense desire to get Loba undressed. Her hands slid down the thief’s torso and slipped them under the hem. Her fingers lightly brushed against Loba’s stomach, earning a groan from the thief. Wraith broke the kiss to pull Loba’s shirt off, now making them both naked from the waist up. Leaning back a little, Wraith slid her gaze over Loba’s newly exposed skin and an intense wave of desire washed over her and settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Damn,” Wraith muttered, and she couldn’t help staring a bit. Oh she’d known that Loba was beautiful and well endowed in the breasts department, but she was certain this woman was even more beautiful without the added benefit of a corset accentuating her features.

“Like what you see?” Loba purred, watching Wraith’s face as she lightly trailed her fingers over her skin.

“Very much. You’re so beautiful,” Wraith complimented. Loba smiled at her.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she leaned in and kissed Wraith again, pulling her flush against her. They both groaned into the kiss at the feeling of skin against skin. Loba’s slid along Wraith’s back and then decided that she should relocate them to the bedroom. It would be nicer there for Wraith and most likely less awkward. When she was not knowing what she was doing, the last thing Loba wanted was for Wraith to have to fight a confined area like the couch.

After some moments, Loba slid her hands down over Wraith’s hips and hooked them under her thighs. She then stood up, picking Wraith up as she did so. Wraith wrapped her arms around Loba’s neck.

“I think we’ll be more comfortable in my bedroom,” Loba commented as she carried Wraith into the bedroom. She laid Wraith down on the bed, climbing on the bed. She was suddenly impatient on both of them being fully naked. So she took a moment to undo Wraith’s pants and slide them off of her, quickly followed by her underwear. Likewise, Wraith got Loba’s pajama bottoms and underwear off, though she didn’t have time to fully admire Loba’s naked form before the thief laid down on top of her.

Wraith groaned at the feel of their skin pressed together and Loba’s weight on top of her. Loba’s mouth went directly to Wraith’s neck, licking and sucking along the skin there. Wraith slid her hands up along Loba’s back, one moving up to the back of her head and holding it close as she tilted her head, exposing more of her neck to the thief. Loba took full advantage of the exposed neck as her hands moved along Wraith’s torso. For the time being, she avoided using her nails on Wraith’s skin.

Taking Wraith’s reactions as a good sign, Loba ravished her neck, peppering it with flicks of her tongue, kisses and the occasional nip of teeth. Her hands didn’t let up on touching as much of Wraith as she could. It was obvious that her girlfriend was touch-starved and she was more than happy to give her her fill of it. And to be honest, Loba herself was a little touch-starved. She enjoyed the feel of Wraith’s hands on her. Not to mention the feel of their bodies pressed together was intoxicating to her. She revelled in it, and it seemed that Wraith was revelling in it as well.

Once Loba had ravished Wraith’s neck, even leaving a hickey behind, she trailed her mouth down along Wraith’s chest. It earned a noise that was half contented sigh, half groan from Wraith as Loba’s lips and tongue trailed their way along her chest, moving lower. Loba’s hands slid down along Wraith’s torso and over the curve of her hips. Her mouth found its way to one of Wraith’s nipples. Loba flicked her tongue against it, her eyes flicking up to watch her girlfriend’s face.

A soft groan came from Wraith as she felt Loba’s tongue flick against her nipple. The sensations that were coursing through her body were overwhelming. For what she could remember, Wraith had never felt anything quite like this. Pleasure was absolutely electrifying. Her body was coming alive in ways she’d never even thought possible, and she felt her body temperature rising with each of Loba’s touches. She wanted more, her fingers twisting into Loba’s hair, pulling her head closer and encouraging her to continue.

Loba smiled and obliged, ravishing Wraith’s breasts with her mouth. At the same time, one hand slid along the outside of Wraith’s thigh. Then her hand shifted and slid its way up the inside of Wraith’s thigh. Once it reached Wraith’s center, Loba heard the other woman’s breath catch in her throat. Considering that this was Wraith’s first sexual experience for what she could remember, Loba wasn’t planning to do anything too wild. She gently slid her finger along Wraith’s clit, careful to not accidentally stab her with her fingernails in the process. Wraith moaned, her hips rolling against Loba’s hand. Smiling, Loba trailed her mouth back up Wraith’s chest and neck. She gazed down at Wraith’s face as she started to rub her finger along her clit, wanting to watch her reactions.

Wraith moaned loudly, her hips rolling against Loba’s hand, pleasure written across her face. Loba smiled and continued rubbing Wraith, wanting to drive her into the depths of passion, but she wanted to do so a little slowly. She felt that the experience could be entirely overwhelming for Wraith, so she wanted to take it as slowly as she could without being _too_ slow. Loba shifted her hand so that her thumb was rubbing Wraith’s clit, paying attention to where the most sensitive areas were.

It felt like electricity was shooting through her body and Wraith moaned loudly, her back arching and hips rolling. Wraith slid her arms around Loba’s back, her fingers pressing into her back. Loba smiled, watching the pleasure on her girlfriend’s face. It seemed to make Wraith glow, and she rather liked that look.

“You’re beautiful,” Loba purred, keeping her gaze fixed on Wraith. She moved her thumb a little faster and applied a little more pressure to Wraith’s clit before she slid a finger inside of her, careful to not stab her fingernail into anything too sensitive.

Opening her eyes, Wraith gazed back into Loba’s eyes. “More,” she groaned out. And Loba was more than happy to oblige. She slipped a second finger inside of Wraith and started moving them in and out of her as her thumb rubbed against her clit.

Moaning louder, Wraith couldn’t take everything she was feeling. She slid a hand up to the back of Loba’s head and pulled her in to kiss her hard and deep. Loba groaned into the kiss, returning it whole-heartedly. She drank in Wraith’s mouth, driving her to the heights of pleasure. It didn’t take much longer before Wraith broke the kiss and cried out as her orgasm washed over her.

Watching the expression on Wraith’s face as she orgasmed, Loba kept her fingers moving through the orgasm. Loba kept her fingers moving as she brought Wraith down. The brunette beneath her was breathless, and she smiled warmly at her as she slid her fingers out of her and pulled her hand away. She started to shift off of Wraith, but Wraith tightened her arms and kept her from moving.

“No, stay. I like the feel of you on top of me,” Wraith murmured. She slid a hand up and caressed Loba’s cheek.

“As you wish, beautiful,” Loba murmured back, leaning into Wraith’s touch. After some moments, she turned her head and kissed the palm of Wraith’s hand.

“Are you feeling better?” Wraith asked softly.

“Yes, I am,” Loba responded, gazing at her girlfriend.

Wraith smiled up at her, then she leaned up and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, one that said so much more than either of them could ever say. There was emotion and need, and Loba returned the kiss whole heartedly. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d needed to be touched and held like this. Not just in a sexual way, but just in a human way of needing to be held and comforted.

They both got lost in the kiss and the emotions of the moment, to the extent that Loba barely realized when Wraith rolled them over, changing their positions. The kiss deepened and it wasn’t long before Loba felt Wraith’s hands wander over her body and she groaned, arching into the other woman’s touch.

Wraith was a little nervous, but she wanted to touch Loba and give her the same feeling she’d been given. She slid her hands along Loba’s skin, tentatively moving to her breasts. Wraith palmed them, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Loba groaned, her hands sliding along Wraith’s back, her fingers caressing the skin encouragingly.

After a few more moments, Wraith broke the kiss and trailed her lips down to Loba’s neck. Loba gave a pleased little sigh, tilting her head and giving Wraith better access to her neck. Wraith trailed kisses and nips along that elegant neck. She reveled in just how soft Loba’s skin actually was. She caressed Loba’s breasts, earning another groan from her as she arched into her touch. Wraith smiled against Loba’s neck. It was encouraging to see that she was seemingly doing things right thus far.

It also helped that Loba was encouraging her. Wraith was also good at reading body language so she didn’t need to be overtly told where to touch Loba. The way her girlfriend’s body moved told her where to shift her focus. As her mouth trailed down to her breasts, Wraith’s hands slid further down Loba’s body. Though where her hands were ultimately going was what Wraith was the most nervous for. She tried to push the nerves aside and keep herself focused on the present moment. Her mouth ravished Loba’s breasts while her hands explored. Her fingers caressed as much skin as she could reach, slipping down over her hips and along her thighs.

That was when Loba felt Wraith’s touch become a little more hesitant and uncertain. But instead of drawing attention to that and making Wraith become more anxious, Loba simply kept up with the encouragement. She kept shifting into Wraith’s touches, her own hands continuing to caress Wraith’s skin. Internally, Loba was practically dying for Wraith to touch her, to give her the release she so desperately needed and wanted, but she wasn’t going to rush her.

Appreciative of not being rushed, Wraith took her time drinking Loba in before she finally slipped a hand between Loba’s legs. She mimicked what Loba had done with her, slipping a finger tentatively between her folds and rubbing along her clit. Loba let out a moan, her hips rolling against Wraith’s hand. Wraith then began trailing her mouth back up Loba’s chest and then lifted her head to gaze down at her. Loba gazed up at her, desire written all over her face.

“More,” Loba murmured. Wraith was only happy to oblige, rubbing Loba’s clit a bit faster and applying more pressure. Moaning, Loba then slid a hand up to the back of Wraith’s neck and pulled her in, kissing her heatedly.

It was almost like learning how to dance or fight. Sex was something that one learned through experience doing it. Wraith’s nerves were mostly gone as she sank into the kiss and kept rubbing Loba’s clit. She wasn’t sure where the proverbial sweet spot was, but Loba let her know when she hit it.

“There,” Loba groaned out as she broke the kiss. Wraith obliged, focusing her finger on the area it had been rubbing when Loba said that. She upped the ante, applying more pressure and moving her finger a bit faster. It wasn’t much longer before Loba cried out as she orgasmed. Just as Loba had done with her, Wraith kept her finger moving as Loba came down from her orgasm. She then finally pulled her hand out from between Loba’s legs once she sagged against the bed.

“I hope I did alright,” Wraith finally said after some moments. She was still lying on top of Loba.

“You did more than alright, beautiful,” Loba purred as she brushed her fingers through Wraith’s hair. It was rare to see Wraith with her hair down, she’d suddenly realized, and she rather liked it.

Smiling, Wraith leaned in and gave Loba a soft kiss to her lips. Loba returned it. Then they shifted positions so they were lying on their sides. Silence fell between them, but they didn’t need to say anything. Wraith could tell that Loba had calmed down since she’d first arrived. And she certainly wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon either.

Loba definitely felt better. She knew she’d need to make up her mind about what to do about Revenant’s Source Code, but that would be for later. For now, she’d simply let herself enjoy this moment and let herself have this time with Wraith. It had been so long since she’d let herself simply enjoy being with someone and being held by someone that it added to the emotions of what she felt for her girlfriend.

Though even as she felt better, Loba knew she wouldn’t be sleeping any more. But she was content to simply remain in Wraith’s embrace. Eventually she’d get up and get them both some food, but for now, she was going to revel in holding Wraith and also being held by her.

Neither of them were the best at letting down their guards like this, but sometimes it wasn’t so bad to bring down the walls a bit and let someone else in. Wraith had let her in when she’d told her about her amnesia, and now Loba had let her in about the Source Code conundrum she’d found herself in. They both still had painful secrets to share, but those would be for another time. For now, they had equal footing with each other, and the trust and bond between them had strengthened.

It was terrifying, but as Loba had always found, if one didn’t take risks, there was no reward. And despite the priceless treasures still out there in the universe, nothing was more rewarding than the risk of opening up to someone else. And right now, that risk was beginning to pay off.


End file.
